


We were just walking down the passageway of 5th deck...

by Sister of Silence (Orcbait)



Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Cute, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 02:36:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orcbait/pseuds/Sister%20of%20Silence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were just walking. And then Torgaddon suddenly turned on him. Loken thought it was a bad joke. Bad jokes were the very last thing that was on Torgaddon's mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We were just walking down the passageway of 5th deck...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vividwings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vividwings/gifts).



> A little thing I did for Vividwings in response to her prompt. She keeps forcing me to write all this fluffy cute stuff. D:

**Prompter:**  Vividwings  
 **Promptee:**  SisterofSilence  
 **Promptee’s Author Note:**  Came easier than I thought. And I don’t even really do cute stuff.

 **Kick-Start Prompt (by Vividwings)** :

Tarik pushed Loken against the wall. He opened his mouth to say this was a poor joke and that if he wanted to spar, they should go to the training decks, but then Tarik’s mouth was on his. He’d never thought of this before and for the life of him he couldn’t imagine why he hadn’t. Tarik was unyielding and hard against him, all muscle and bulk and when he pressed his tongue into Loken’s mouth and nibbled on his lips, he couldn’t stop himself from groaning and wasn’t sure he wanted to.

Tarik’s hands slid down to cup his rear and squeeze. Loken made some kind of high-pitched undignified noise. 

“You have the cutest little bum.” Tarik murmured, and went back to kissing him. Loken realized his arms were just hanging at his sides, but he didn’t know what to do with them.

**750 Words of Made-The-Promptee-Do-Stuff-She-Doesn’t: Happy Things (by SisterofSilence):**

He wasn’t even sure what Tarik expected him to do with them, if anything at all, and he kept thinking about this and it resulted in him just standing there until Tarik drew back and gave him that look only Tarik can give people. It’s a frown. And a smile. And faintly concerned and definitely bemused. And sometimes an eyebrow is arched with it and that just makes it worse. Garviel had never seen anyone make such a complex expression in his entire life until he met Tarik.

“Garvi?”

Garviel just continued to stare at him stupidly. Until he realised Tarik was waiting for some form of answer. “IdidntmindIthinkTarik.” He thought it; it was out of his mouth and on the plasteel at their feet in the space of time between his two hearts beating in sync.

“Hmm.” Tarik’s eyes narrowed slightly and not in suspicion. That noise he made rumbled into Garviel’s ears and nestled itself within his mind with the intent to stay. A moment later Tarik was kissing him again and his arms still hung by his side because what was he supposed to do with him? Thinking was difficult with Tarik this close.

Tarik pressed up against him and his hands dropped back to Garviel’s hips and settled there like they belonged around those bones. Garviel thought he couldn’t possibly be pressed more against the plasteel wall but Tarik proved him wrong a second later. He wondered if this was going to somehow leave a them-shaped imprint in the wall. And suddenly he blushed because he realised he would like that.

Tarik simply continued apparently neither offended nor overly worried about the fact that his kissing partner was just standing there like a statue being shat upon by an insistently overhead passing swoop bird. People reacted. Statues remained standing. Garviel Loken was the most adorable statue he had ever seen. And he resolved to one day, under the pretence of a joke and a wrestle match, to dunk a bucket of bronze over him and do something unspeakable and then laugh. And possibly take picts. He thought all this and his hands had managed to push Garviel’s fatigue jacket off his shoulders.

“What are you thinking Garvi?” He said against his lips when he noticed red rise slowly onto Garviel’s cheeks for seemingly no reason at all.

“Uh. Structural damage. Ship building. Plasteel walls. Yourpressingmyshape intotheplasteelwall likethatpicttoonAnkearalikestowatch plasteelwallmightbendandnotlike.”

Hm. Garvi in a coyote suit. Now this must happen too.And it reminded him of Athamyra’s amazing cooking and a those funny almanuliun baking shapes. A them-shaped baking shape. That would be one delicious cake. He said, however: “Plasteel wall doesn’t get to have an opinion.” And pushed up against Garviel some more.

The noise that wrangled out of Garviel was adorable.

They were so closely together now, in nothing but fatigues – Tarik just in pants and Garviel-always-shirt-and-jacket ; jacket not anymore now though. The shape of his biceps felt good. Their look was better. And that jacket was going to disappear forever through an airlock.

Nothing but fatigues, so there wasn’t going to be hiding anything. Not that Tarik was particularly trying and the suddenly deeply red of Garviel’s cheeks that threatened to camoflage his adorable freckles made that obvious enough. It was a vicious circle because seeing the latest and greatest addition to the Mournival colour crimson just made him want him more.

And then a grin broke onto his futures, slowly and broadly like a conniving thief noticing the shop keeper left the backdoor open.

Garviel felt he had just turned to stone for real because that was not his hand and it was in places it shouldn’t be – definitely not in the middle of passageways everybody used constantly. This close to Tarik his feelings about that were in the plain and there was no denying it.

“Oh. Garvi…” And the way Tarik said it and the grin he pulled with it did things to him he couldn’t even begin to understand.

Garviel blushed more and closed one eye reflexively as he unwittingly braced himself as he anticipated a terrible joke and never hearing the end of this.

And it never came.

The joke, that is.

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of time and hard work went into the creation and publication of this story and as such it is very dear to me. I would love to hear what you thought of it. And please, share this story freely (preferably as a whole, by sharing this story's main page). You may quote it. Tumble it. Print it. Hug it. Make love to it (what?!). But credit me and link back to the page on AO3.org associated to what you shared. Thank you. <3


End file.
